


You’re Gonna Miss Me When I’m Gone

by thevirtuemoir



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, I’m sorry if you cry, Just sad in general, end your kind of happy ending, tessa as a single mom, this is an angst fest kiddos, twinnnnnns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevirtuemoir/pseuds/thevirtuemoir
Summary: “Don’t you dare. Don’t you dare die on me.”





	You’re Gonna Miss Me When I’m Gone

**Author's Note:**

> ENJOY KIDDDDOSSS

“Don’t you dare, Scott. Don’t you dare die. You can’t leave me, you can’t leave me, or your mom, or Olivia, or Amelia. You can’t leave us. Don’t you dare.” Tessa held Scott’s hand tight. Scott remained unconscious. Tessa’s heart nearly jumped out of her chest when his heart rate monitor began to beep rapidly. Tessa screamed, and doctors flooded into the room.  
“Ma’am I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” A nurse led her out of the room. Olivia and Amelia were waiting outside.  
“Mommy?” Olivia was crying into Amelia’s shoulder.  
“Where’s Daddy?” Amelia whimpered.  
“He’s in there. I’m sure he’ll be out soon. I’m sure.” Tessa knelt down beside the 3 year olds. Tessa nearly broke down as she heard one continuous beep from the room. The doctors drew the curtains closed. Tessa couldn’t hear anything now, her world was blocked out. Olivia’s quiet talking was drowned out by what seemed like screaming inside her head. Then she realized. She was the one screaming.  
“Mommy! Stop Mommy please!” Amelia grabbed at her mother.   
“I’m sorry, Mrs. Moir. Unfortunately your husband Scott Moir has died.”

—4 hours earlier—  
Scott walked along the sidewalk, whistling a tune. He stopped at the crosswalk leading to the Ilderton Arena. The pedestrian replaced the orange hand, and Scott walked across the street. He heard a thump, and looked down to find that his binder full of coaching notes had fallen onto the street. He hurriedly scooped up his papers before the wind blew them away. He looked up and found that he had 3 more seconds to cross the street. Scott began to stand up, when a speeding black mass came barreling towards him. Scott barely blinked before he was lying on the street in a pool of blood. His vision was turning black. Moments with him and Tessa flashed through his mind. His twin girls, Olivia and Amelia were waving to him. And then he blacked out.

—Present—  
Tessa’s scream grew louder, and Olivia began to bawl. Amelia screeched along with Tessa. Tessa stopped abruptly, grabbed her children’s hands, and walked silently into Scott’s room.   
“Look, Amelia! Daddy’s sleeping!” Olivia climbed onto the bed and put her arms around Scott. Tessa nearly passed out. She looked at the hands that used to lift her in the air, the face that used to smile at her, always.   
“Why is he cold, Mommy?” Amelia touched Scott’s neck.  
“He’s cold because his blanket isn’t all the way up.” Tessa walked over to Scott and pulled his blanket over his face.  
“Now he’s warm.” Tessa grabbed Olivia and Amelia’s hands, guiding them towards the door.  
“Why isn’t daddy coming with us?” Amelia tapped on Tessa’s leg.   
“He’s never coming with us,Amelia. He’s not coming with us because he’s dead. Daddy’s dead sweetie.” A tear slipped down Tessa’s face. Amelia and Olivia were to young to process the information, and just stood there.   
“Ok. I’m sure he’ll be home tomorrow. Let’s go Mommy.” Olivia said.  
“Yes. He’ll be home tomorrow. Let’s go home.” Tessa led the children to the door, trying not to cry.

  
—3 days later—  
Tessa tried not to cry as she adjusted her black dress. She looked at the casket on the altar. It had a Maple Leafs Jersey on it, his skates on the ground next to it, and most importantly, a picture of the family. Tessa was holding Olivia on his hip, Scott was carrying Amelia on his back. Tessa sighed and leaned back in her pew. Tessa went up to the altar and said a few words, said some prayers, and left the church.  
“Mommy? I miss Daddy.” Olivia leaned on her mother’s shoulder.  
“I know Olivia. I know.”


End file.
